Watching You
by wandb
Summary: What do you get when you combine a flirty, shirtless Edward and his best friend who's secretly in love with him? Sparks fly when the conditions are right. Written for the Driven to Desire Contest. BxE. AH. Rated M.


**This is a quick one shot I wrote for the Driven to Desire contest. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Watching You**

I lay in my bed, the sheets soft against my skin, watching the sun's rays creep across the room signaling the morning. I was warm and comfortable as I awoke, stretching to reinvigorate my rested muscles.

My mind wandered, thinking of Edward, as it did most mornings. I wished I could tell him how I felt. I could picture every aspect of his face and could practically feel his eyes on me. I smiled as I sank lower in my bed, a sudden rush of arousal washing over me.

I let my hands wander over my body, wondering what it would feel like if he touched me. I tried to feel my skin as he might feel it. Would it feel soft to him? Would he like the curves of my body? My hands moved to my breasts, and I gently squeezed them in my hands and imagined him touching and kissing me there, leaving a trail of heat in his wake as he moved down my body.

My hands inched lower, over my abdomen and hips, slipping between my legs. I shuddered at my touch, already aroused as I thought of how he made me feel. I hadn't felt this way about anyone in such a long time, and despite my frustration over not having my feelings reciprocated, at least I felt alive. I closed my eyes and continued with my fantasy, letting my hands have their way.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to him tonight?" Alice poked her head out of my closet with a dress on a hanger over her shoulders, sizing up my outfit choices.

I slumped down onto the bed. "No. I can't."

She pulled the hanger over her head, throwing the dress on the chair and joined me on the bed. "Bella, you've been in love with Edward for how long now? Don't you think it's time he knew?"

I buried my face in my hands. It was always the same conversation. Edward was my best friend, and I wasn't willing to risk our friendship by telling him I was in love with him. How cliché was that? Well, if I was being honest, I might have been willing to tell him if I thought he felt the same way, but there was no way that was happening.

"I'm telling you, if he knew how I felt, things would get really complicated and ugly, and I don't want that."

She raised her eyebrow. "And being tortured every time you see him isn't complicating things for you?"

I sighed heavily. She was right, but I was so scared of losing him, in whatever capacity I had him, that I couldn't face reality.

I finally got Alice to change the subject and get ready for the party. It was Emmett's birthday, and Jasper and Edward were throwing him a party at their house. Their parties were legendary because, out of all our friends, their house was the nicest and even had a pool. It was the perfect party house.

My heart raced when I thought about seeing Edward, even though I saw him pretty much every day. I liked watching him with his friends, so carefree and fun to be around. Every time I was with him, I had the same reaction, and it was getting harder and harder for me to hide my true feelings.

"Hey there," Edward said with a smile when I walked in. God, that smile ruined me. He pulled me into a hug, and that didn't help either.

"You look amazing," he said softly into my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to get a grip on myself. Why did he say things like that to me? How could he be so completely oblivious about the effect he had on me?

I tried to recover. "I brought a bottle of wine." I held it up so he could see it.

He grabbed it from my hand and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Are you going to try to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

I pulled away from him because I couldn't stand being in his arms and not have it mean what I wanted it to mean. Instead of dealing with it like an adult, I made a joke. "Careful there, stud, Tanya might get jealous."

Tanya, who had been trying to get Edward to pay attention to her for the better part of a year, must have had eagle ears, because at the mere mention of her name she looked over at us from across the room and flashed her cheesy smile and Miss America wave.

God, I hated Tanya.

She and her cronies walked over with their clicky heels and slutty skirts, and I knew it was my cue to leave. I hated watching her flirt shamelessly with him. Just the possibility that Edward might feel something for her made my stomach turn.

Before I even made it out of the room, she was hanging all over Edward, and sadly, he didn't look too upset about it.

I distracted myself at the food table for a few minutes before I saw Edward again. This time, he was with Jessica outside on the patio. She was laughing and giggling with her high-pitched voice, her best attempt at flirting. I hit the chips and dip bowl hard in retaliation.

"What did the chips do to you?" Alice chirped as though my psychosis was something to laugh about.

"Jessica," was all I could muster up between bites. I really was going crazy. Thank God Edward couldn't see me. Thank God for Alice.

Alice swatted my hand away as any good friend should. "Stop it. You're being stupid."

I sighed in acknowledgement and nursed my hand, which was red from Alice's feisty little slap. "I know. You're right. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced, so I raised my right hand to swear. "I promise, I'm backing away from the chips."

Alice forced an utterly fake smile. "That's my girl."

"Any good food in here?" Edward grabbed my waist from behind me, causing me to jump and drop my drink. Leave it to me to be so clumsy. I hadn't even seen him come inside. His warm, firm body was right behind me, and the hairs on my neck stood on end. Oh, how I loved him being this close!

I turned around and punched him in the chest and tried to act tough. "You scared the shit out of me."

He smirked. "Sorry. I was looking for you."

"Don't you mean Tanya? Or Jessica?" My voice had an unnecessary bite, but I was trying with everything I had to control it. Jealousy made me so ugly.

Edward leaned in close to me again, making me even more nervous and jittery than I already was. "It's never going to happen with Tanya. Not Jessica either. Besides, I'm interested in someone else."

My ears perked up. This was news. I felt insanely curious, and more than a little jealous, but I couldn't bring myself to delve further. Honestly, I couldn't stand to hear Edward talk about being interested in some other girl. It had been months since he'd had any sort of girlfriend, so I knew he was probably looking, but I couldn't take it. I wanted him to want me, to notice me.

Still, my curiosity nagged at me, so I went for it. "Who?"

Just then, Jasper yelled from the back yard that the guys needed Edward's help to unload the car, so he had to go.

"Talk to you about it later," he said over his shoulder as he walked away. I watched him go, feeling myself slip further and further into frustration with each step he took away from me.

My jealousy reached an all time high. I wracked my brain and instantly picked apart every conversation I'd seen him in recently. If it wasn't Jessica or Tanya, then who? Irina? She was a possibility as she was single and had always had a thing for Edward. I shook off that thought in disgust. She was too high maintenance for him. Wasn't she? Or maybe it was Lauren? He'd hooked up with her a few years back. Maybe the old flame was reignited?

I was making myself crazy with the possibilities, because honestly, he could have anyone he wanted.

Not wanting to stand there alone any longer, I walked outside onto the back patio. I tried to act casual, making small talk with whomever happened to be close by, but I really just wanted to get a good view of Edward to do some much needed reconnaissance, and just to stare at him. Even doing something simple like unloading the car or filling a cooler with ice was hot when Edward did it. I loved watching him when he didn't know he was being watched. He was just so….hot!

God, I was losing it.

Alice, seeing me deflated and alone, came to my side. "What was that about inside? He certainly was getting a little close, don't you think?"

"You never stop, do you? Believe me, he wasn't getting close because he wanted me."

"You're so blind, it's ridiculous."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. He was just telling me that he won't go out with Tanya because he's interested in someone else."

She smacked me on the back of my head and sighed loudly. "Of course he is-you."

I rolled my eyes. "I wish."

"You do wish. You've been standing out here staring at him. You're about as subtle as a freight train."

I buried my face in my hands. "God, I'm such a stalker!" I whined. I really did feel pathetic.

Alice laughed. "You are. But you know he loves it when you watch him."

"Alice, stop."

She held up her hands in surrender, and I chanced one last glance at Edward, who caught my eye and gave me a bright smile and a head nod-the kind that could stop traffic.

A little while later, Edward was working the grill, so I took the opportunity to join him. He was shirtless and positively breathtaking. It was too good to pass up, and I definitely didn't want mystery girl (whoever she was) to jump in. "Hey there."

His face lit up with a big smile. "There you are!"

I almost melted and a smile naturally appeared on my face. "Yeah, I needed to save you from the salivating girls checking you out. You know, you're quite distracting with your shirt off."

Had I really just said that out loud? He didn't need me to point out the obvious. The alcohol was definitely taking its toll on my senses.

I tried to do damage control. "You taking requests?" I nodded at the variety of meat on the grill.

He leaned in close to me. "I'll give you anything you want."

If only he knew what I really wanted.

By this point, I was overcome with humiliation, and I really needed a drink so I grabbed Alice and dragged her into the kitchen where Jake and his friends were congregated. Jake and I had a confusing relationship, having dated on and off whenever we felt like we didn't want to be alone. It was less than ideal, but we both knew nothing would ever come of it. He was nice enough, but I couldn't see myself with him long term. Of course, the fact that I was in love with Edward didn't help that any.

Jake was clearly in one of his "lonely" phases because he walked over to me and was on me like glue. I wasn't really in the mood, but the distraction actually proved to be quite effective. At least I wasn't pining over Edward, who was pining over some nameless girl. Jake handed me a wine glass, and I nearly drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Edward walked through the kitchen door with a case of beer in his hands and gave me the evil eye. He had never been a huge fan of Jake's and made no bones about it. He thought I could do better, which was nice, but since the only person I wanted to do better with was him, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. At least Jake was easy and uncomplicated.

But something about the way Edward was watching me said this was about more than just Jake. His eyes bored into me like they had unlocked all my secrets. He looked as if I had offended him. Had my comment at the grill pissed him off? Had I done something wrong? Had he caught me watching him? Maybe the alcohol was making me paranoid? At least, I hoped it was just paranoia.

I tried to talk to Edward after that, but he always seemed to be in the middle of something or with a group of people, so I never got the chance. I, of course, watched him closely and scrutinized every girl he talked to. After about an hour, the party was in full swing, and I was feeling anxious because I still hadn't gotten Edward alone to find out what was bothering him. I'd had multiple conversations with myself to calm down. I even had an excuse prepared for my stupid comment about liking him shirtless in case that was what was bugging him.

Emmett was a welcome distraction from my neuroses, making me laugh. He'd been drunk all day, and it just carried over into the night. A drunk Emmett was a lot of fun. I'd had a few more drinks with Jake and him when Alice pulled me aside.

"What are you doing?" From the look on her face, I was in trouble.

"I'm having fun," I replied defensively, her stern tone sobering me up slightly, much to my chagrin.

She wasn't impressed. "Bella, I've listened to you for MONTHS talk about how you feel about Edward, and tonight you finally have a chance to do something about it, and you're in here with Jake? JAKE, for God's sake?"

The disgusted look on her face reminded me that Jake wasn't her favorite person either.

"Look, I've been trying to talk to Edward, but he's been with other people the whole time.

She poked me in the chest. "He's been looking for you."

I rubbed my chest because Alice had boney little fingers and that hurt.

"Just stop, Alice. Edward doesn't feel that way about me, okay?"

"Edward doesn't feel what way about you?" Edward asked as he came around the corner at the most inopportune time. My heart sank. How much had he heard? I wanted to die. He wasn't supposed to find out, not like this.

I scratched my head and tried to buy myself some time to respond as Alice slyly stepped away. "I was just telling Alice that you seem mad at me."

Even I didn't buy that ridiculous response, but it was the best I could come up with under the circumstances.

"Come with me." Edward smirked and nodded toward the hallway with his head and started walking. The wine was messing with me, because for a brief second it seemed like he was flirting with me.

I followed him into his bedroom where he proceeded to kick out several people who were smoking pot and shut the door behind them. I was reeling, wanting so much for this to mean more than it did. Being alone with Edward behind a closed door sounded so incredible – if only it meant something.

"So, you and Jake again?" he said as he sat on his keyboard bench.

I crossed the room to his bed. I _so_ didn't want to talk about Jake. "No. I was just being nice."

"Hmpf. Looked like you were being VERY nice," he snapped.

Why was he angry at me? It's not like I was making out with Jake or anything like that. His attitude upset me. I had pined over him for months, and the minute I smiled at another guy I got harassed for it?

"Why do you care?" My tone was harsher than I wanted it to be, but I didn't care. How could he be so dense?

He stood from the bench and held out his hand for me to stand. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

Edward was standing a little too close, and I got suddenly nervous so I walked over to his dresser and pretended to look at his pictures.

He didn't let up. "Tell me what you and Alice were talking about."

My face felt hot, and I knew it was ten shades of red. "You glared at me earlier."

"You were flirting with Jake."

"I was not. I was just talking to him."

"I didn't like it."

"Edward…I"

"I didn't like watching you get close to him."

I rolled my eyes. If he only knew how I really felt. As if anything Jake could say or do would compare to Edward in my eyes. The thought was laughable.

"What else were you and Alice talking about?" His voice was slightly smug, and I didn't dare turn around to see the matching expression. He'd obviously heard what we said and was trying to torture me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to know. You said that I didn't feel that way about you. What way?"

This conversation was getting worse by the second. Even though I wanted desperately for my charade to be over, when I was actually faced with telling him, I froze.

"Listen, I…" This was so much harder than I expected, and I was a nervous wreck.

"You're wrong, you know." I had never heard his voice sound like that–smooth and confident. Sexy.

I turned to face him, and his expression, now dominated by lust and desire, reflected my emotions. My head was spinning, either from the alcohol or this new information, but I didn't care. I was so happy. His hands cupped my face gently. They were warm and made me feel cherished, like I was the only person in the world. My heart felt as if it was going to pound out of my chest. His movements were painfully slow, though, and the anticipation was killing me. He lowered his face to mine, and I noticed small details that could only be seen from inches away. I liked the intimacy and knowledge that my eyes alone got to witness him like that. But everything was happening so fast!

When his lips finally touched mine, my first thought was that he was having second thoughts, because his touch was so gentle. Then he surprised me, coming back to me with fervor. This time, there was no doubt about his intentions – there was no trepidation. His hands gripped my face tightly as his tongue slipped into my mouth, setting the feverish pace that followed. I gave in to the overwhelming emotions and pressed myself against him as much as I could, but it seemed as though I would never get close enough. My mind couldn't process everything. His skin was so soft and warm, and I could feel his heart beating against my chest. The intensity in his kisses matched mine, and before I knew what was happening, he'd backed me up until I was against the wall. He gripped my ass, and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around him. The change in angle allowed us to be much closer than before, and a small whimper escaped his lips as he ground his hips against me.

Things were spiraling out of control. As much as I wanted him, and I really wanted him, I didn't want it to be like this–a one night stand after a night of drinking. I needed to be careful where Edward was concerned. He was no Jake, and I didn't want to be his late night hookup. Edward's hands were all over me, but this was too much, too fast.

I pulled back, and Edward caught on quickly, backing up to give me space. He put his hands in his pockets and nervously stared at the floor. Once again, I was surprised by the gamut of emotions he had displayed in such a short time. He looked vulnerable.

"Look, Bella, I don't want to screw things up–"

"No, don't." I couldn't stand to hear regret in his voice. It was easier for me to do the talking than to risk hearing his "it's not you, it's me" speech. "Let's not make a big deal out of this, okay? We've both been drinking, and I…let's just let it go."

He nodded. I had to get out of there to clear my head. I quickly found my purse and headed for my car. Edward walked me out with Alice looking on like the proud little matchmaker she was. When he pulled me into a hug by my car, I knew this was no ordinary hug. It lingered a little too long. He squeezed a little too tight. We touched a little too much. We couldn't go back. I didn't want to go back.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he said softly as he took a small step back.

I nodded as I looked up at his face. Could he see how much this meant to me? Just how much he meant to me?

He leaned in and kissed me, slow and soft, until I put my hands on his chest to stop him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

By the time I got up the next morning, I already had five new text messages on my phone.

_Edward: I'm not going to get any sleep._

_Alice: OMG! Tell me everything!_

_Alice: FYI, the boy is whipped. He looked like a lost puppy when he came back inside._

_Edward: It's now 1:00am and I'm still awake. Thinking…_

_Edward: Can we talk tomorrow? Well it's technically today?_

I threw the phone down on my bed and fell down onto my pillow, covering my eyes with my arm. Why did my life have to be so complicated? This could end badly…but what if it didn't?

That night, Alice and I invited the gang over to watch movies since we were all exhausted from the night before. Emmett was out with Rosalie, so that just left Alice, Jasper, Edward and me.

Alice had been trying to get with Jasper for a few months, since he'd broken up with Maria. They were horribly obvious about wanting to be together, and since it was just the four of us watching the movie, we naturally separated into couples with Alice and Jasper on the love seat and Edward and me on the bigger couch. Before the kiss to end all kisses, I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but sitting with him this close made me unable to think about anything except having his hands all over me. I curled up on the couch next to him, and he covered us both with the throw blanket. His fingers gently rubbed the back of my hands, almost intertwining our fingers before he moved them again in a slow and tantalizing rhythm. I wanted so badly to climb on top of him and have my way, and it was taking all my strength to maintain some distance. Alice kept giving me a knowing look, so pleased with herself for being perceptive. By the time the movie was half over, Alice and Jasper had disappeared into Alice's room, never to be heard from again. Edward and I hung out until the end, neither of us daring to move.

"We should get this cleaned up," I said nervously as I stood from the couch and began clearing the cups and food from the table.

"I'll help you." He stood as well, and we silently went about the business of cleaning up. It felt so domestic, reminding me what things could be like if we were together. I began to wash dishes–anything to get away from the awkwardness between us.

"Bella, about last night…" His voice sounded so apologetic, and I couldn't bear to hear any excuses.

I dropped the plate I was washing, fear coming over me like a wave. This was the moment I'd been dreading, the moment he confirmed that it was a mistake. "Look, it's not a big deal." My voice cracked, and I held back tears.

"It is a big deal."

"I don't want you to feel bad. We just made a mistake. That's all."

"A mistake?"

"You regret it, don't you?" The words got stuck in my throat.

He sighed. "Regret it? No. You _really_ don't get it." He was moving around the kitchen, and I wished I had the nerve to face him, but I couldn't. I gripped the countertop, hoping it would hold me up.

But somewhere deep inside me, I was starting to get it. At least I hoped I was starting to get it. I was so confused because I'd spent months wishing things were different between us, and now that they might actually be different I didn't know how to feel. Was it more for him than a casual hookup?

"I don't know what to think…" I dried my hands on the dish towel – anything to keep from facing him. What if I misunderstood? My emotions were so volatile where he was concerned. The silence in the room was deafening as he moved to lean on the counter behind me.

"Bella…this is hard for me too."

I turned to look at him and then quickly looked away, afraid I was going to lose it and start crying. He had no idea how in love with him I was. I focused on the dishes in the sink. It was ironic how ordinary the situation was, yet this was anything but ordinary for me. I was so tense I would have jumped at the drop of a pin. Things between us had changed in the blink of an eye. I didn't hear him cross the room, and it wasn't until I felt him behind me that I realized he'd moved from his spot on the counter. I jumped slightly as he gently brushed my hair off my shoulder, baring my neck. I sighed and smiled as I tilted my head to give him better access, but I didn't turn around. I was afraid if I did, he'd change his mind.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" His silky voice ran over me like running water.

Might as well be honest. "Months."

His lips skimmed my shoulder, kissing slowly up my neck, and I could feel his breath on my heated skin. Every nerve-ending in my body was on high alert, focusing on his touch. His hands, which up until that point had been tentative, became more aggressive as he realized I wouldn't refuse his advances. Neither of us knew how to proceed. I'd been dancing around my desires for months, and now things were finally coming to fruition.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't stop kissing and touching me, and it was hard to concentrate.

"I didn't know how you'd feel about it." My voice was shaky and made me sound so unsure.

"I've wanted you for a long time." His confession made my heart race.

His fingers wove their way around my torso and pulled me against him. I could feel every inch of his body behind me – his firm chest, his strong arms which encompassed me, his hips, everything. I could tell he was as aroused as I was, and he made no attempt to hide it. In fact, once he realized I was aware how hard he was, he pressed himself even more firmly against my backside, teasing me.

I let my head fall back and closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of him. "You feel so good," I managed to utter, though I had no idea how, distracted as I was.

His fingers undid the buttons on my shirt, and I had no inclination to stop him. I wanted this as much as he did. The only time I'd seen this side of him was the night before, and I told myself it was a drunken hookup. He was decisive and sexy- and I liked it.

He made quick work of my shirt, and once I was left only in my bra, I turned around in his arms. I couldn't let him go this time. I needed him. Wanting to see more of him, I lifted his shirt with my trembling fingers as his eyes followed my movement, adding to my excitement. I couldn't read his expression except to say that he was no longer unsure about where we stood. He reached behind his head and gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling it from his body, finishing what I started. I ran my hands up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck, letting my fingers play with his short hair. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, not just on my body. I'd replayed our kiss many times over and over in my head, and I didn't want to wait any longer.

He set me down, but before my insecurities about what we were doing set in, he walked us both into my room, shut the door and locked it.

"You're not running away from me tonight."

He turned and faced me after he locked the door. I was no longer worried because he was all that mattered to me right then. I reached around to unclasp my bra.

"I love watching you…" His eyes seared into me, watching my every move as I slid the straps from my shoulders.

He closed the distance between us, letting his hands explore my newly revealed skin. I sat down on the bed, grabbing him by his belt loop, and pulled him down on top of me as I lay back. He continued his exploration without falter, kissing down my body until he reached the button of my jeans. His eyes met mine, silently asking permission. I smiled and reached down to slide them off with his help. I didn't feel self-conscious as I normally might. This was my best friend. I trusted him with my life.

Suddenly he stood and began to take off his own jeans–the only thing still between us. I took a moment to fully take in his naked form. He was beautiful, and I briefly wondered why it took me so long to see it. How had I not realized before a few months ago how perfect he was for me? No matter – I saw it at that moment. I saw _him_ at that moment.

When he came back to me, he rested his weight off to my side as our legs entwined, finally feeling each other with nothing in the way. I wanted to touch him, to give him pleasure. I reached down between us and took him in my hand. He moved onto his side, and his gaze followed my hand.

"You like to watch?" I asked with a new-found confidence. He twitched in my hand, and a wry smile appeared on my face. I liked knowing I could affect him like that, and I continued to stroke him. "Like this?"

He reached down and placed his hand over mine, showing me how he wanted me to touch him. Ordinarily, this might have made me insecure, but with him it was natural. I wanted him to tell me how he liked to be touched. I wanted to know everything about him.

I wanted more, so I released him and gently pushed him onto his back. I slowly descended down his body, my hands following my lips as I moved over each rugged curve. I looked up, and he was watching me with rapt attention, which gave me the confidence to continue.

I took his erection into my hands, my lips merely inches from it, and began to move my fingers along his length. I liked watching his lips quiver and feeling the muscles in his thighs tighten as I touched him. With my eyes never leaving his, I slowly licked the tip and then took him into my mouth. He moaned loudly, placing his hand on the back of my head, as I lowered further. I knew him well enough to know he wasn't doing it to force me; he just wanted to be connected, so it didn't bother me.

I used my hands and my mouth to bring him to the brink of orgasm. His breath was short and desperate. His muscles tightened, and he gripped my hair tightly, gently guiding my movements. I wanted to give this to him, so I increased my pace until he could no longer resist and exploded into my mouth.

I slid up his body again, and he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me softly. "Thank you. God, Bella…I never imagined…"

I smiled and curled into him, playing with the hair on his chest as he came down. This could have been awkward or filled with regret, but it was just the opposite. It felt so right being with him like that.

His touches went from soft to insistent as the minutes passed. He got more daring, and I could tell he was ready for more, as was I. His hands moved over me with such tenderness, yet such confidence. I felt as if I might ignite; I craved his touch. He kissed me as his hands continued their exploration, starting on my calf, then moving over my knee, around my thigh until his fingers finally touched me where I wanted him the most. I shivered at the sensation, simultaneously feeling like it was too much and yet not enough. When he slid a finger inside me, I was lost in him.

His lips left mine, and I mourned their loss, but not for long. He moved once again down my body, his lips kissing and hovering above my skin, never straying far. I knew what he was thinking as he went lower, and the anticipation had me reeling. When he finally settled between my legs, he looked at me, once again asking permission.

"Your turn." His voice was confident. He knew what he wanted. Or rather, he knew what I wanted.

I nodded, biting my lip as he lowered his lips to my body, his eyes never leaving mine. It was an incredibly intimate moment, and I found myself unable to hold back sounds of pleasure. He held my hips in place while he worked me with his fingers and his mouth. I tried to writhe away from him, the intensity too much, but he didn't let me. I felt my body tighten and finally decided to give in to it, crashing in wave after wave of ecstasy.

Before I could recover, he'd positioned himself above me again, hard and ready. He moved himself between my legs, and for a moment, I panicked again. Were we really doing this? But as soon as he pushed into me, I forgot everything except how amazing he felt - how completely he filled me. I clutched his back as he pulled out and then thrust forcefully back in.

His face was tense, filled with emotion as he tried to maintain control. I rejoiced in the fact that it was me causing him to feel that way. I wanted him to lose control. I wanted him to be lost in me, just as I was in him.

"Please," I whispered, needing more. "Don't stop."

He smiled deviously, and then thrust into me, causing my breath to hitch. "Like that?"

I clung to him, completely immersed in everything about that moment-the way his chest rubbed against mine as he established a delicious rhythm, the way his back muscles tightened under my touch, the way his breath felt hot and heavy in my ear.

Without warning he flipped me over onto my stomach, and I was temporarily taken off guard by his boldness.

"Hold onto the headboard." His voice was unwavering, and I obliged him happily.

He leaned over me as he lined himself up and pushed into me. He wasn't gentle, but I didn't mind. He reached around my body, holding me as he thrust.

"Oh God," I whimpered as he hit that spot inside me that drove me crazy. I knew I was close to my release, but I didn't want it to end.

He lifted me up so I was leaning back against his chest and continued to thrust up into me as I simultaneously sank down onto him. "Look," he said as he nudged my shoulder with his chin.

I followed his gaze to the full length mirror to our right and watched us both as he moved behind me. I'd never been this bold before, but it felt right with him.

"You do like to watch!" I said playfully as I reached around and grabbed the back of his thighs.

"I like to watch you." His hands came around my body and held me as he kissed my shoulder. His thrusts hadn't slowed, and I knew I couldn't last much longer.

My moans got louder as I got closer and closer for the second time tonight. "Oh God, I'm close…"

He sped up, and I knew I was gone, and with one last thrust, I came so hard my body went limp in his arms. He cradled me and gently laid me down onto the bed, kissing my back, my shoulders, my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes, loving his sensitive side as much as his aggressive side.

I turned over in his arms, and he entered me again, this time slow and deliberate. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, and he moved steadily but surely inside me. Within a few moments, he was close to his own release, and I wanted nothing more than to see his face as I brought him pleasure. I got my wish as he exploded once again and fell into my arms.

"I think I get it now," I said with a chuckle as I played with the hair on his arm.

"Alice will be thrilled to hear it."

I hit him on the arm lightly. "Hey, did you tell Alice how you felt before you told me?"

He smiled and shrugged as he intertwined our fingers. "Alice is a pro, and I had to make sure I did it right."

I should have known Alice was in on it. I made a mental note to kick her ass later.

He squeezed me tight, pulling me from my thoughts. "You're not angry, are you?"

He was so adorable. "Angry? No. Consider yourself forgiven."

The smile on his face told me everything I needed to know. This was real.

We lay there, sated and relaxed, in each other's arms, and I couldn't remember a time when I'd felt as happy.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I love feedback, so please leave me a quick review! Also, make sure I'm on author alert because I've got a few more things planned…**


End file.
